


The workout

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arm Porn, Biting, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Coulson's broad naked hairy chest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Leather gloves kink, Licking, Lola gets well and truly touched!, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't sleep and what begins as an innocent workout becomes a full fledged threesome in the cargo bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His POV

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief hesitation from Skye at one of the positions Coulson puts her in but the everything is totally and fully consensual.
> 
> This takes place after 'Bad Girl Shenanigans' but you don't need to read it first to get what's going on between Coulson and Skye...the tags kinda give it away XD
> 
> As always, the characters belong to Marvel, the rest is me having a smut/porn-fest with them. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave comments, it's always good to know what you think especially as there's no dialogue to this work. I've tried to show their emotions by description and a though a his/her point of view.

00:50hrs and Agent Coulson is working out in the gym on board the Bus. He doesn’t like using it during the day; he prefers to wait until the quiet of night time when most of the others are in bed, fewer distractions.

He’s gone through his warm up; cardio on the treadmill (a combination of gentle jogging, sprints and uphill runs) followed by stretches to loosen his muscles (May would be proud) and he’s now knocking seven shades out of the punch bag. The muscles of his back, shoulders and arms ripple as he pounds the leather, his mitted hands making dull thuds on the scuffed surface. Occasionally he grunts and sweat sprays off in an arc as he throws a particularly hard punch.

He knows she’s standing on the catwalk watching him. He likes to think as a senior agent, a commanding officer, with S.H.I.E.L.D. he’s above showing off but with her he knows he isn’t above anything, so he puts in a complex series of strikes working his way round the bag hoping he’s impressing her. When he hears her light footfall coming down the spiral staircase he knows he has and permits himself a small smile. He could never be called vain but the man within the agent delights in being the subject of her interest.

He pauses for a drink from his water bottle; his back to the staircase allows her to come to him unhindered by him watching her. He feels her hand resting on the small of his back on top of his t-shirt until she slides her palm slowly upwards following the curve of his spine until she stops at the nape of his neck her fingers lightly caressing his skin.

He bows his head letting out a small sigh and after a moment of enjoying the contact he turns to face her. A drop of sweat runs down his face and he watches her as her eyes seem to follow its progress until it disappears under the collar of his t-shirt. She lifts her hand and re-traces its path with her fingers, her gentle caress sending sparks over the nerve endings of his skin. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch, his body shuddering at the contact. He smiles slightly as one hand pulls his t-shirt down to tease his hair of his chest, the other glides over his stomach making his breath hitch until her hand pauses on his hip, her thumb rubbing the soft skin over the bone.

He opens his eyes again and she draws in a deep breath, her thumb faltering in its movement. He knows what she sees because it’s reflected in her eyes as her pupils suddenly dilate into pits of obsidian.

They stare at each other; he takes in every detail, the way her soft brown hair falls in waves past her shoulders, her dark eyes full of warmth in which he could be lost forever, her perfect nose and those lips, those wonderful, full, luscious lips that make him ache to kiss her. She is vibrant and obnoxious and beautiful and when she looks up at him so innocent, so trusting he knows he would protect her to his very last breath.

She’s wearing a tank top and shorts, her usual sleep attire, which accentuates the shape of her breasts and her curves and bares her smooth, velvety skin. Even though he badly wants to run his hands over all over her, he uses every ounce of self-control he possesses to keep his arms by his sides. On some level he knows it’s what she wants. He hasn’t touched her as yet allowing her to examine him for as long as she wishes. He’s in no rush and wants her to take her time with him as he will do with her. He enjoys feeling her hands running over his arms, her touch just firm enough to be enjoyable; the light scratching of her nails is pleasurable and erotic; to say nothing of her fingers pressing into the muscles of his shoulders. His head falls forward once more and he utters a gentle moan.

As though some invisible signal passes between them they each take a step towards the other and, finally, he places his hands on her guiding her gently towards him. He’s wary about having her so close, he’s just spent the last hour working out after all, but she presses her face into the curve of his neck breathing deeply and wraps her arms around his waist. It gives him a chance to inhale her scent, ginger and cinnamon and something he can’t quite recognise but the combination is both comforting and alluring. Add to that a slight trace of excitement coming from her and he’s intoxicated.

As he rests his head on hers he lifts her hair exposing her neck leaving it free for his other hand to gently trace a path up and down the nape. He smiles as he feels her tremble against him. As she had worked her way up his arms, he works his way down her body and continues to press his leather clad palms into her shoulders encouraging a sigh from her. He feels her tense against him and clutch him tightly as her legs buckle beneath her when he hits an erogenous zone or dozen as he runs his fingers down and drags his nails up her back; he’ll have to remember that for another time but for now he just holds her to him and tenderly kisses the top of her head.

She looks up at him, her face flushed with arousal, her thumb pressing his hip harder than before, her actions telling him what she wants more than any words could. He lowers his head slanting his lips over hers kissing her gently, oh so softly. He holds her face between his hands, one thumb stroking her cheekbone and as she opens her mouth up to him he responds by dipping his tongue inside gently exploring, his tongue brushing against hers. The blood that had been pounding in his ears grows quiet as it disappears somewhere more useful and he feels himself get hard as she returns his kiss.

He can tell by the way she pushes her tongue into his mouth she wants it all at once but he isn’t going to let that happen. He wants her, he wants to be inside her, but once again he’s in no rush and chooses to savour this moment, this kiss, for as long as he can. He knows it’s driving her insane, the impetuosity of youth, but his experience will win out making the encounter more pleasurable for both of them.

Eventually the kiss becomes deeper, not so much hurried as insistent from both of them. He’s hard and the desire to be inside her is beginning to consume his thoughts not that she can tell by his kiss, he’s still in control of that, but the firmness of his cock nudging against her is a dead giveaway and in his head he curses its betrayal along with those goddamn sweatpants. In his defence he had come here to workout not to make out so for his original intention his clothing had been entirely appropriate. Now? Maybe not so much!

There’s yet another throb as she drags her nails across his skin and he’s not sure whether to be pissed or delighted as he feels her smirk against his lips. Fuck it! Delighted works for him but when she drops her hand to his cock and runs her fingers over his shaft through the cloth, forcing a curse from him, she’s made this a challenge that can only end one way…and his revenge will be sweet!

He ends the kiss and she whimpers and then shudders as he lowers his head to the curve of her neck and begins to suck her skin nipping her gently with his teeth. At the same time he places his hand between her legs and cups her mound through the material of her shorts feeling the heat and wetness soaking through. Now it’s she who curses before her breath catches in her throat and she thrusts herself against his hand desperate for the friction to take her over the edge. It’s she who’s pissed as she demonstrates by slapping his arm when she feels his lips curve in a smile against her clavicle making him laugh.

He frowns for a split second, the furrows in his brow deepening. He can assess life and death situations in an instant but this…this requires an actual thought process. They’re in the cargo bay, options: training mats – negative (she is more than that to him and he’s not seventeen looking for a quick fuck in the gym after high school); the lab – negative (contaminate any experiments FitzSimmons may be running and they will pitch a fit, although the thought of them finding ass prints on the holotable does make him smile); the SUV – seriously? Just seriously? His eyes rest on Lola. No. Maybe? No! Then suddenly he can visualise them not _in_ the ‘Vette but _on_ the ‘Vette, more specifically on the hood and his cock twitches and nods in agreement. He looks at her and sees her gaze is in the same place.

Wasting no more time he takes her hand and leads her to the cherry red convertible. The cargo ramp is up so Lola’s sitting at a downward angle. Lovingly he trails his fingers across Lola’s fender and hood. He looks back at her and does the same; over her collarbone, her breast, her stomach. He realises she’s bothered by the association but he hopes she’ll understand  what he means by it and when she pushes herself against him he knows she does and allows himself to be pulled into her kiss.

This time there’s nothing gentle or controlled about it and he makes his feelings known. His left arm is wrapped round her, his hand pressing between her shoulder blades, his right hand is tangled in her hair cupping her head. She responds eagerly trusting her tongue into his mouth her hands squeezing his ass. They kiss until they’re breathless and they pull back slightly panting heavily.

Suddenly he wants to touch her, all of her, and lifts the hem of her tank top pausing for a second his eyebrow raised in an unasked question, may I? She smiles and he takes that as a yes. He slowly pulls the tank top up exposing her body bit by bit admiring each and every inch of it. When he gets to her head, he carefully pulls it over and off dropping it to the floor. She returns the favour but a lot less gently tugging his t-shirt up and over his head in one quick movement revealing his broad chest and flat stomach and she chews her lip enjoying the sight of him.

He lifts her and swings her round on to Lola’s hood setting her down gently and leaning forward tipping her back so that she’s lying back against the bodywork with his hands on either side of her head. He kisses her swiftly on the mouth then more slowly works his way down her neck and shoulders until he reaches her breasts and here he pays special attention to her, worshipping her breasts with his tongue, his lips and his teeth. He pulls her nipple into his mouth licking the nub while sucking her areola and just as she thinks she’ll explode he lets go making her whine before moving on the other breast and starting all over again.

He licks down her belly to the scars from Quinn’s bullets. Here he pauses for a second then gently, oh so gently, he kisses her lightly in a way that brings tears to her eyes not from pain but from the tenderness he shows her. He licks across to her navel where he runs his tongue round it, then continues downwards until he reaches her sleep shorts where he tucks his fingers under the band and pulls them over her hips and off with her assistance.

His mouth is on her; his lips pulling on the nub of her clit while his tongue probes it with the tip. Her head falls back onto Lola not hard but not soft either and he looks up concerned. She pushes his head back down between her legs and he takes the hint and licks a stripe between her lips forcing a ‘hnnnggg’ from her as her hips thrust upwards. He holds her down with the palm of his hand resting on her stomach while hums into her and laps at her like the cat that got the cream and the combination sends her over the edge. He keeps sucking her clit through the orgasm until her body finally stops shaking.

As she begins to calm, his memory reaches back to the first time they were together in his office, to the time he pulled her sleep shorts over her ass. Once more his mouth goes dry thinking about how luscious it is and that all he wanted to do was bite it then fuck her from behind with his balls slapping against her. The thought almost makes him come there and then but he reins himself in and pulls away from her much to her dismay.

He calmly walks round to the driver’s side of Lola and reaches into the glove compartment, rakes around for a few moments _shit fuck bastard…aha_ then triumphantly brings out a condom. She raises her eyebrow at him and he gives her a bashful look and grins back. It’s been there a while but it’s still in date and well…fuck…whatever.

He helps her from the hood of the car but before he opens the packet she peels down his sweat pants and takes him in her hand. She strokes the length of his cock from root to tip adding a little twist as she reaches his glans. He jerks into her and throws his head back growling deep in his chest as her palm rubs over the pre-come leaking from his slit. She uses it to slide her hand smoothly up and over his cock squeezing gently but firmly and going by the noises he’s making she’s doing a pretty good job

Suddenly he pulls himself away from her tearing open the wrapper and unrolling the condom over himself as she watches biting her lip in anticipation for what’s about to follow. He guides her over to the fender but just as she’s about to rest her ass on it, his spins her round so she’s facing it and in one swift movement he bends her over it. He’s going to take her from behind and live that fantasy he has in his head. He rubs her buttocks with his gloved palms and although the leather’s soft, it’s not as soft as her skin and the friction makes her moan.

He drops to his knees and begins to bite and suck her ass cheek grazing her with his teeth and pulling hard enough with his mouth to raise a bruise. As she pants heavily he does exactly the same with the other cheek. Every time she sits down for the next day or two she’s going to feel where he’s been and it makes his cock throb.

He stands back up and trails his fingers from her nape to the small of her back then down and over the bruises he’s left on her ass making her shiver. He dips his fingers into her feeling how soaking wet she is then takes his cock in his hand and lines himself up with her opening. Grasping her hips slowly, very slowly, he pushes into her inch by inch until he’s all the way in filling her completely. There’s no resistance she’s so wet and her tightness envelopes his cock, drawing out a long filthy moan from him. His imaginings were good but the reality is so much better especially when she moves with him making soft little sounds of pleasure which served to intensify his own enjoyment.

He quickens his pace and she reacts throwing her head back once again. He reaches out to touch her hair and fists it tugging her head towards him just a little further before he lets go taking her hips in both his hands again and begins to pound her his balls slapping against her, his buttocks tensing and relaxing as his thrusts. It’s everything he hoped for and then some and going by the growls and moans coming from her she’s enjoying it every bit as much as he is.

All too soon he feels his balls tightening and a fire sparking in the pit of his stomach; he’s close and wants to come but not before her and with a few hard and well positioned thrusts his wish is granted. Her rhythm falters and her body tenses as the orgasm claims her. He notices she’s put her hand in her mouth ready to bite down to prevent the scream and he wishes it was his hand but right now he groans through gritted teeth holding back the roar he’s desperate to make as he comes. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! He chants in his head, his body continuing to thrust with the aftershocks even though he’s emptied himself inside her. When the tremors subside, he leans over and nuzzles into her neck and hair wrapping his arms round her holding her tight to him.


	2. Her POV

Skye can’t sleep; no particular reason, she just isn’t tired. Short of surfing the net for the next few hours (been there) or hacking a few “secure” networks (done that) or watching a slightly illegally downloaded movie (ooh bought _that_ t-shirt several times over) she figures maybe something from the galley will work.

She slips out of her bunk, opens her sleep pod door and is heading for the kitchen when she thinks she hears noises coming from the cargo bay. She pauses and tilts her head to the side listening. Yup – definitely something happening down there. For a brief instant she thinks of waking Coulson or May and getting one of them to go with her but that’s totally lame so she pads towards the aft section of the Bus to find out what’s going on. As she gets closer it she can hear the dull thud of something being struck repeatedly and it dawns on her what the noise is.

She stands on the catwalk and watches him. He’s doing some pretty intricate boxing/martial arts moves against the punch bag making it look effortless. He looks pretty damn hot wearing an old faded t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, loose knee-length sweat pants and a pair of fingerless leather boxing mitts. The sleeveless t-shirt provides her with some pretty decent arm porn; hmmm he has gorgeous arms. She bites her lip as she admires the way the muscles of his body flow as he works his way round the bag, the short grunt he makes and the sweat droplets scattering as he lands some pretty hard hits. Fuck he’s impressive and she feels herself simultaneously get wet and nipples harden as she watches.

She’s instinctively drawn to him and makes her way down the spiral staircase. His back is to her when she reaches him. She places her hand on the base of it sliding it slowly up his spine coming to rest at the nape of his neck where she gently strokes his skin. After a moment he turns to face her and as he does he dislodges a bead of sweat from his brow.

She stares at him, her eyes locked on that droplet running down his face following the contours of his cheek to the edge of his jaw where it hovers uncertainly for a moment…then drops over to continue its journey down his neck helped on by the steady beat of his pulse before disappearing under his t-shirt. At that instant her mouth becomes dry and her heart races. That has to be one of the hottest things she’s ever seen and it sparks a gentle throb between her legs.

She lifts her hand and slowly trails the path with her fingers. She smiles as he leans into her touch a slight shiver running through him. The tips of her fingers pull down his t-shirt and play with the hair of his chest, the other hand slides under the hem of his t-shirt, skimming the fine hair of his stomach making the muscles flutter until she reaches his hip where it comes to rest with only her thumb moving in circles over the bone.

That was until he opened his eyes; they’re almost completely black with only a thin circle of blue left and she gasps at the sight of them her thumb ceasing all movement. The gentle pulse becomes a steady almost painful ache between her legs.

They stare at each other; she studies him microscopically taking in his receding hairline, his intelligent forehead with the twin furrows above the bridge of his nose, his startling blue eyes with the creases branching out from the corners that deepen when he smiles, the crooked nose broken at least once, his mouth with the gentle or mischievous or sexy smile that sometimes plays on his lips, his strong chin and jaw. He isn’t movie star handsome but there’s something about him that makes you look twice then go back for more. And when he looks at you in that intense way he has, the look that can make your insides melt…fuck like right now! She wants him every way possible.

She places her hands on the back of his, feeling the leather of his mitts. He makes to take them off but she closes her fingers round his wrist to stop him. She looks up at him and smiles very slightly but conveys so much with it. He understands and drops his hands down by his sides again. She moves her fingers up and over the light covering of hair and long muscles of his forearms revelling in their firmness.

She loves that he just stands there letting her explore him not trying to touch her. Loves and hates it. She wants him to touch her and she knows when he does, when she’s completed her own mapping of his body, it will be worth the wait.

She continues to his upper arms feeling the muscles twitch as she strokes them tracing random patterns over them with her nails. Finally she ends her journey of discovery on his shoulders where she massages and kneads them with the tips of her fingers forcing his head forward, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he immerses himself in her touch.

Wordlessly he looks up and they each take a step towards the other. At long last, he puts his hands on her. As he draws her towards him she buries her face in the curve of his neck breathing him in; he smells of the last traces of his cologne and sweat, not bitter or acrid but masculine and spicy, a stronger version of his usual scent; and of arousal. He smells amazing.

Resting his cheek against her crown he lifts her hair and she shivers against him as he gently caresses the skin of her neck with his finger tips. She leans her forehead into his shoulder breathing out a sigh of pleasure as he works his way down the muscles of her neck increasing the pressure slightly as he massages her shoulders, the soft leather of his gloves sending new sensations washing over her. When he eases back again to slide his fingers down her back and drag his blunt nails back up in one fluid motion she thinks she going to pass out as her legs give way beneath her; thank god she has her arms round him. He holds her close and kisses the top of her head.

She turns her face up to him and presses her thumb into his hip knowing he will understand what she wants without having to ask for it. And of course, he doesn’t disappoint her. He bends his head to her and kisses her, his tenderness making her heart race and ache at the same time. There’s never any rush with him; he goes at the pace he thinks is right. If she goes too fast he will control it until she slows herself down matching his rhythm whether it’s kissing or sex or life in general. He’s almost always right and she rarely tries to overrule his decision, like now. She wants him to kiss her everywhere at once, fast and hard and wet but he slows everything right down until she thinks she will die from it.

Their kiss becomes more demanding and she’s grateful that he’s beginning to come round to her way of thinking. Not that his way’s not fantastic, fuck yeah it’s amazing, but she’s knows she’s wet and ready for him and all she really wants is for him to be inside her. He wants that too, cool as he’s trying to remain with the kiss, his cock is making his feelings pretty apparent the way it’s pressing against her. Those cut off sweat pants are doing nothing to hide it and she feels another surge of wetness between her legs.

She slips her hands back under his t-shirt feeling the damp skin of his back, still warm from punishing the punch bag, her nails once again gently scratching his skin. She grins into his mouth as his cock twitches against her and feeling brave, she drops her hand and runs her fingers along his length making him curse and he breathes in sharply. Suddenly, somehow she knows she’s going to pay for that and she’s right. She swears at him and gasps when he cups her through her shorts as he kisses the curve of her neck, his palm gently but purposefully rubbing against her. It feels amazing and frustrating at the same time and she seriously thinks about hitting him when she feels him smile into her collarbone; what the hell, and she does making him laugh.

She could see he was assessing where they were going to do this. Honestly, she hadn’t given it any thought other than the basest instinct of seeing him, wanting him, having him, so when his eyes stop on Lola she turns her head to look at the car too. Hmm perfect.

He trails his fingers down Lola’s hood; apologetically? Lovingly? He looks back at her and does the same. At first she’s annoyed at the comparison then she thinks about how he is with the car; protective, self-assured, adoring. Yeah, she’ll take all those. She leans into him and presses her mouth against his drawing him into another deep kiss which leaves them both feeling and sounding like they’ve just run a marathon; breathless, weak legs and elated (okay she’s never run a marathon but rightly or wrongly that’s how she imagine it feels).

His hands are on her tank top and she smiles at him when he pauses and looks at her before taking it off and then she’s standing in front of him topless but not self-conscious, even with the scars from the shooting. The way he looks at her, the hunger in his eyes, makes her feel desired like never before.  With a lot less ceremony she pulls his t-shirt off and drops it beside hers taking in the sight in front of her; his broad and muscular chest with a fine covering of hair tapering down to his stomach, flat and lean with more hair disappearing into his sweatpants; his own scars littering his body, none more so than the one over his heart, the one that killed him. She bites her lip and gently touches it.

Then she’s in his arms as he lifts her onto Lola (squee! she’s touching Lola, well her ass is touching Lola!) and carefully he lays her down on the hood with him leaning over her, his mouth on hers.  It’s a quick kiss and then his lips are teasing down her neck and collarbone until he reaches her breasts and what he does here makes her back arch pushing her nipple into his mouth. The things he can do with his tongue and teeth as he sucks on her! Fuck he’s a bastard. A wonderful, glorious bastard and she doesn’t want him to stop…ever.

But he does, of course he does. He traces a path from her breasts to her stomach with his tongue until he reaches the scars which remain from Quinn’s brutal shooting of her. Here he hesitates then tenderly kisses the puckered skin as though she might break from his touch; tears well in her eyes, not because he’s hurt her but because he’s so gentle. Then he continues down licking circles around her navel to the band of her shorts where he hooks his thumbs and carefully pulls them from her leaving her naked on top of Lola’s hood.

The heat of his mouth mingles with the heat of her core as he sucks her clit and licks into her. She throws her head back banging it against the hood. He stops to look at her concern etched on his face but she’s having none of that and shoves his head between her legs where he resumes licking and sucking her like she’s his favourite flavoured popsicle.  The effect on her when he hums against her clit while he takes her apart with his lips and tongue has her bucking into his mouth and writhing on Lola’s smooth surface until he pins her down with his hand…and when she comes it’s long and wet and satisfying. He keeps going until the shuddering stops and she’s lying there, boneless.

He stands up his fingers stroking her leg as he walks away from her and she swallows down a whimper. She watches him while searches in the glove box and a few moments later he looks at her with a jubilant look on his face which immediately blushes and he smiles self-consciously as she raises an eyebrow at him. He keeps condoms in Lola…really?

He holds out his hand to her and she takes it sliding off the hood. Before he has a chance to open the packet she gets him out of his sweatpants and takes him in her hand. He’s hot and heavy against her palm and as much as she wants him inside her she wants to work him first. She strokes his shaft adding a little twist as she reaches his tip using the pre-come leaking from his slit to coat him as her hand slides up and down. He jerks into her and throws his head back growling deep in his chest as her palm squeeze gently but firmly and going by the noises he’s making she’s doing a pretty good job; maybe too good because unexpectedly he pulls away and she thinks he’s about to come. Then again, he’s ripping open the packet and pulling on the condom. Oh god yes and about time!

She moves to sit on the fender but before she can he turns her round and has her bending over it, ass in the air. The gloves against her feels so good, kinda kinky, and she moans as he rubs them over the curve of her buttocks. The next unbelievable sensation makes her catch her breath as hears him drop to his knees then feels his teeth and his mouth on her ass cheeks. Oh fuckety fuck! He’s biting her ass…AC is biting her ass! Her breathing becomes heavy as she feels the wetness and throbbing intensify to a level she never thought she’d reach.

All too soon he stands up again and drags his fingers over her skin all the way from the nape of her neck to the bruises on her ass then rubs his fingers against her slit, pushing inside her. She feels his hands on her hips and the tip of his cock nudging her. Oh not from behind. It’s not that she doesn’t want him, it’s been well and truly established that she does, but she wants to see his face when she comes, to look into his beautiful blue eyes so no, not from behi…Oooooohhh! Fuck! OH YE-E-E-ES! God yes from behind!

His thrusts are long and slow filling her each time. She leans back into her forcing him deeper and she hears him moan. Her vision blurs and she joins him vocalising her pleasure softly. It’s frustrating, she wants to scream out how she feels but has no desire to have two agents with guns drawn and two scientists with jaws open watching her being fucked by their commanding officer. And she feels good, she feels wonderful.

He quickens his pace nudging her g-spot with alarming regularity so much so she’s not sure how much more she can take. She throws her head back then feels his hand in her hair pulling her back even further. There’s a jolt as he tugs until he lets go grasping her hips once more, grinding into her his balls tapping her skin. Her breasts are flattened against Lola’s bodywork rubbing against the smooth paintwork, her hard nipples dragging along the surface and he slams into her. All too soon, she stops moving her rhythm broken and goes rigid for a few seconds before shuddering and biting down on her hand to stop from calling out as her orgasm erupts from deep within her. Her vision blurs and momentarily she thinks she's going to pass out; thankfully the feeling passes as quickly as it came and she begins to breath again.

Through her stupor she hears him moaning as he climaxes his body jerking with the after effects of his orgasm. When his body finally stops trembling he leans over and sweeps her up in his arms burying his face into her neck and hair. She leans back into him enjoying his weight on top of her happy to be in his arms.


End file.
